A need exists for a process for the production of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) pellets, wherein the process is a simple and cost-effective process.
A further need exists for a process for the production of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) pellets that is reproducible.
An additional need exists for a process for the production of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) pellets that is done in a controllable manner, and reliably permits the production of easily further-processable polyethylene terephthalate (PET) pellets.
The present embodiments meet these needs.